


Collection: Kinky One-shots

by bluemufin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Saints Row
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Guns, In Public, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Display of Affection, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sinful Hand Holding, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemufin/pseuds/bluemufin
Summary: A collection of kinky one-shots! Each chapter is a different kink or scenario, but will always feature the reader. The chapters will either be a full fic or a drabble.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Oringinally a Kinktober collection, now a collection of one-shots based off of these Kinktober prompts except for a few changes  
> -> http://callofbooby.tumblr.com/post/165901858690/overwatching-you-sleep-i-couldnt-find-a <-

**Kinks**  
\----------

  
**Chapter 1:** Virginity; Overwatch; Immortal!Soldier: 76/Fem!Reader

        - Tags: Rough kissing, loss of virginity, non-con/rape, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, rough sex, forced orgasm, creampie

 

 **Chapter 2:** PDA (Public Display of Affection); Saints Row; Matt Miller/Neutral!Boss

        - Tags: Public, sinful hand holding, rough kissing, possessive behavior, groping, guns


	2. Here's Jack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are attending a Halloween party with your best friend, but decide to go outside for some air. You don't expect to have an encounter with a strange man who changes you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry that this is so late I know it's the 10th and this was supposed to be for the 1st, but school is a bitch so there's that. More chapters to come.
> 
> Please critique! I am new to writing stuff like this so if you have any advice or have anything to say about my writing, please comment!

You shiver at the cold wind that whips against your face as you exit the apartment complex your friend resides in. Tonight is Halloween and you have just walked out of the party you are at to get some fresh air and space. Parties are fun and all, but there’s a point where you just need a moment to yourself.

You look around the city street and see all the people walking by in their costumes. Some are elaborate and creative whereas others have a t-shirt with a word on it saying who they are. You look down at your costume and fiddle with the hem of the dress you are wearing. You came to the party dressed up as one of the twins from The Shining along with your best friend. You felt cute, but a little uncomfortable since the dress was a tad small on you.

As you look at your dress, you feel another gust of ice cold air slap your face. You shiver more and quickly throw on your jacket and begin to walk down the street.

You pass by some cute neighboring apartments and shops and come to an alleyway. You look down it to make sure that there is no one and you lean up against the wall. Letting out a sigh you watch as your breath turns opaque in the cold air. Shoving your hands in your pockets you close your eyes and begin to calm yourself down after being a bit overwhelmed by the number of people at the party.

You open your eyes again jump as you see someone leaning up against the opposite wall of the alley. You give him a glance over and your eyes catch his. They’re red. Blood red almost. You laugh internally as you realize that they are just contacts and you’re overreacting to this man’s costume. Clearing your throat, you finally speak up.

“So… who are you supposed to be?”

The man crosses his arms and gives a curt laugh “Who do you think I am.”

You smile a bit and look him up and down again “The boogeyman?”

He smiles back at you and tilts his head up towards the sky “I suppose so…” He looks back at you, “and you’re supposed to be?”

You open your jacket a bit and point to your dress “one of the creepy twin girls from that old movie The Shining.” You respond.

The man looks you up and down and smiles more “I remember that movie. The main actor… what’s his name?” he is silent for a moment before looking at you “Jack Nicholson, that’s right, he’s got the same name as me.”

You laugh a bit, “Well nice to make your acquaintance Jack”

He takes a step forward towards you and puts his hand out. You suppose he wants to shake your hand so you put yours out too and he takes your hand into his and leans into your ear.

You feel his breathe and then he says in a gruff voice, “It’s nice to make your acquaintance too, my dear”

Feeling a bit uneasy you try to pull away from his hand holding yours, but find he is gripping you a bit tight. You start to get nervous and show it in your voice as you speak, “Uh haha, I should probably get back to my friend’s party. I’ve been gone for a bit longer than I anticipated.” Trying to pull from his grip again you begin to panic.

Jack moves his head so he’s looking you in the eyes and grins, “Oh, but my dear, the night is still young. Why don’t we have some _fun_.”

Your heart sinks at the way he said fun and you finally go into a full panic. “Jack please I really need to go I’ve got to see my friends and-” Your words are cut off as Jack roughly puts his lips to yours and begins to kiss you. You stare at his eyes as he makes out with you and an unnerving thought enters your mind.

_Those aren’t contact lenses…_

Jack finally stops attacking your lips and pulls away from you a little to look back at you, “Someone start to realize something?”

You close your eyes and say to him in a shaky voice, “Please… let me go.”

Jack lets out a small laugh and presses you against the wall. “I don’t want to.”

You feel his face move closer to yours and you blurt out, “I’m a virgin!” You snap open your eyes and stare at him and for a moment you think he’ll let you go until a sinister smile forms across his face.

“Were you saving yourself just for me dear?” His lips connect with yours again and he begins to move one of his hands towards your chest. You squirm underneath him attempting to wiggle yourself free from his touch, but you are met with laughter.

“You can’t escape this. It’s going to happen one way or another and you’ll end up liking it.” Your body jolts back against the wall as he gropes your breast and leans in to kiss your neck.

“That’s it… fall into my touch.” He breathes against your neck.

Jack continues to fondle your breast with one hand while the other begins to slide down your body towards your thighs. You shiver beneath his touch and clench your eyes shut, trying to ignore what this man was doing to you.

Jack laughs at your uncomfortableness and continues to grope your body beneath him. He slides his hand down your body and finally meets your bare skin at the hem of your dress, pushing the dress up slightly and to bring you back to focusing on him, he bites the junction between your neck and shoulder causing you to scream beneath his touch. Jack shuts you up by covering your mouth with the hand that was massaging your breast.

“Shh… you don’t want to have a crowd watch you, do you dear?” Tears well up in your eyes and you weakly shake your head. “That’s what I thought. Your first time has to be special, right? So, it’s just going to be you and me.”

Jack keeps his hand clamped over your mouth as his other hand finally reaches the band of your panties. The tears that were threatening to spill down your face finally start to as he pulls them down to your knees. He then puts his hand up to his face and tugs his glove off with his teeth and he puts his hand back under your dress to finally touch your heat. He looks at you and says, “I wonder how tight you’ll feel around my fingers”

You shake your head violently as he begins to rub your slit and press his thumb against your clit. After a bit of teasing to get you a little wet, he shoves his finger inside of your pussy without any warning. You scream out, but your cries are muffled by his hand on your mouth. He starts to move his finger in and out of you and suddenly adds another one causing you to cry out again.

“You are so tight baby. I can’t wait to feel you around my cock”

Tears keep falling down your face as Jack shoves his fingers into you causing horrible pain. Slowly he pulls his fingers out and brings them to his lips. He sticks his tongue out and licks his fingers up and down, savoring your taste.

“You taste so damn good. I always thought virgins tasted better.”

Your eyes widen as at his statement and he laughs at you.

“What you thought you were the first? Oh my dear, I’ve lived for centuries… you aren’t even _close_ to being the first woman I’ve taken.”

Jack pushes his body against yours and grinds his still clothed cock against your mound. You let out a small whimper underneath his hand and he smiles. “I guess we should get right to it then, huh?”

He puts his hand between your bodies and unzips his pants and untucks himself from his underwear. You try to wiggle more, but he begins the line up his cock with your entrance, causing you to freeze up. “Now… let’s see just how tight you are” In one solid movement, Jack shoves his cock into your cunt and groans loudly as you scream bloody murder.

“God damn! I may have taken thousands of women… but you have got to be the tightest!”

He pulls his cock back out and immediately thrusts back in and sets a brutal pace, not caring at all about your comfort. He fucks you relentlessly and grabs your side to push himself deeper into you. He lets out a deep grunt as his continues to pound into you and looks down at his cock thrusting in and out of you.

“Aw baby look! You’re bleeding. Did I hurt you?” He laughs evilly at his comment fucks you more. You cry out in pain beneath him and feel a heat growing in your core. You felt sick as he pounded into. The world seemed so distant as he forcefully shoved himself inside of you for his own pleasure. As you were starting to become increasingly sicker, you heard Jack begin to talk.

“AH damnit! You’re starting to clench up. You getting close baby? And I thought you didn’t want this.” He slams into you harder and you feel yourself becoming weak from all the pain. When will this end, how long has this been going on for, why wasn’t your friend looking for you. You feel the heat start to grow even more in your core and you feel like you’re going to explode.

“That’s right, squeeze my cock. I’m so close!” Jack kept his brutal fucking and with a few more thrusts, you tip over the edge and cum. For a moment you forgot about Jack, how he forced you onto him, and how you were no longer a virgin. You felt ecstasy, then the world came crashing down on you as you felt Jack’s seed spill in you and fill you up.

Jack sighs and uncovers your mouth. He pulls himself out of you and you slump onto the ground in the alleyway. Jack tucks himself back into his underwear and zips up his pants. He looks down at you and smirks.

“Can’t use your legs? Well I guess it was your first time.” He leans down and squats in front of you and takes your chin into his hand. He lifts your head up to look at him, “Happy Halloween.”


	3. !!!UPDATE!!!

Hey guys I am incredibly sorry for not updating this. I have been extremely busy with school and last semester my health was compromised and I was sick all the time. I am so sorry for not writing anything, but I will be hopefully working on chapters now!!

Also I am going to update the title of this since it's not Kinktober anymore. I'm still doing all the kinks I had listed out though so don't worry about that :)

 

Thank you all for understanding and stay tuned for updates! 

\--CallOfBooby


	4. Guns and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the leader of the Saints is hard, but what's harder is dating the rival gang's boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man it's been away since I've written anything. Sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave feedback on how I can improve :)

Trying to keep a secret from your friends is hard. Especially when your friends are gang members and you’re their boss. But here you are walking hand in hand with none other than the leader of the Deckers, Matt Miller. The two of you are currently walking down a street in Loren Square, one of the more populated areas of Steelport. You have no idea how he got you to go out in public with him considering you are both wanted criminals and from rival gangs, however he did and now you’re here. Thankfully you have the hood of your jacket covering your face, so no one can tell who you are, but Matt? Well, he’s just walking in all of his cyberpunk glory.

“You know everyone is looking at us, right?” you say to him, breaking the silence.

“Good” he replies.

“What do you mean _good_? It’s not like people don’t know who you are Matt” you say turning to face him while still concealing your face.

“I mean good as in it’s good they know that I’m taken”

His quick and blunt statement makes you blush slightly and you let out a huff, “y-yeah…” you respond.

You turn your head back to the ground and you both continue to walk towards Sunset Park.

Once you both reach the park, Matt leads you to a bench overlooking the pond. You both sit down, and you look around to see if anyone is staring. Of course there are some glances being thrown your way, but it’s not as bad as it was in Loren Square.

“See? No one is looking” Matt says to you.

“I mean I guess, but that doesn’t mean I’m letting my guard down” you reply.

“Hmm well maybe I can help you relax” Matt turns to you and puts his hand up to your cheek.

“Wait what are you-“ You are cut off as Matt puts his lips against yours and begins to kiss you passionately. You stare at him wide eyed as he continues to assault your lips and you blush heavily. Easing into the kiss, you put your hands on his chest, but attempt to push him away after remembering that you are both in public.

“Why are you pushing me away love?” he says innocently.

“Because we are in public Matt! People are starting to notice you and if they recognize me, then shit is going down.” You snap back at him.

“Well then… maybe we should just get it over with.”

“Matt what the fuck are you talking about.”

As you finish your sentence, Matt puts his hands on the hood of your jacket and pulls it down revealing your face to all of Sunset Park. There are no words to describe the look you give him other than absolute death.

“Now the real fun starts my love.” Immediately Matt is on your lips again and has no intention of stopping. You try to push him off of you again, but it’s no use as he wraps his arms around you and threads his fingers into your hair. His constant assault on your lips causes you to lose focus of your surroundings until you hear an audience gathering.

_“Is that the leader of the Saints?!”_

_“Oh my god they’re with Matt!”_

_“I need this on video!”_

You continue to try and push Matt off, so you can pull out your gun and threaten any bystander watching you two, but it’s no use. Matt may look scrawny and weak, but underneath his nerdy persona he is actually quite strong.

_“They’re fucking making out.”_

_“They know they’re right in the open right?”_

“Mmph!” Suddenly you feel Matt’s hand on your crotch, rubbing you slowly.

Matt pulls away from your lips for a moment and looks at you, continuing to rub you through your pants.

“I know you’re not one for an audience, but I can’t help it. I need to show them that you’re _mine_.”

Even though you’re beyond livid with him, you can’t fight the feeling that you are becoming really turned on by his possessive side.

“Matt, I am absolutely going to murder you, but can I do one thing?” you ask him.

“What is it love?” he questions.

You take his hand off of your crotch and turn around to the crowd that gathered to watch. You pull out your double pistols and point them at them.

“Anyone who wants to die can stay, but I think it’s in your best interest to leave now. And if I find _ANY_ of this online, consider yourself a target of the Saints.”

The crowd stares back at you in disbelief.

You fire a shot into the sky.

“LEAVE _NOW_ ” you shout at them.

The crowd runs away and a few of them drop their phones in fear. You turn back to Matt who is smirking smugly, and you point one of your pistols at him.

“I did say I was going to murder you.”

“You know you aren’t” he replies, winking at you.

“You’re a fucking bastard Matt.”

You walk back over to the bench and sit down, putting your pistols away.

“Yeah… but I’m your fucking bastard” he says looking into your eyes.

“God damn right you are”

“Cheers love” he says as he leans in to kiss you again.


End file.
